mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Como ser Feliz de Verdade
thumb|left|400px Recentemente um homem disse-me: “Eu preferiria jamais haver nascido! A vida tem sido cruel para comigo. Tenho saúde miserável e, para dizer a verdade, a vida positivamente nada significa para mim.” Não há ser humano que não deseje ser feliz. Quando uma pessoa se convence de que não pode jamais alcançar a felicidade, perde o desejo de viver. Sim, embora todos desejemos a felicidade, e muitos a procurem durante toda a vida, poucos há que realmente a encontram. Consideremos este problema em seus aspectos mais importantes. Três idéias Sobre a Felicidade Há trás idéias correntes com respeito à felicidade. A primeira, sustentada por muitos, sugere que para se encontrar a felicidade, é preciso possuir grande soma de dinheiro, trabalhar pouco e desfrutar os prazeres da vida. Em outras palavras: vinho, mulheres e música. Os que assim pensam procuram a felicidade nos atalhos, e jamais a encontram. A maioria das pessoas chegam ao crepúsculo da vida com a alma vazia, exclamando: “Eu preferiria jamais haver nascido! A vida não me tem propiciado qualquer satisfação!” Segundo, há alguns que negam a existência da felicidade. Esta teoria é sustentada principalmente pelos que jamais a encontraram. Eles arrazoam assim: “Nós não somos felizes, logo não existe a felicidade.” O grande inventor, Edson, era desta opinião. Quando ele chegou aos oitenta anos de idade, seus amigos o homenagearam com um banquete. Ao brinde, um dos oradores perguntou ao hóspede de honra a quem considerava um homem feliz, qual era o segredo da sua felicidade. Edson respondeu: “Eu não sou feliz, e nunca conheci alguém que o fosse.” A despeito dos grandes triunfos que havia alcançado no campo da Ciência, não obstante estar rodeado pela fama e pela glória, Edson não era feliz. Alguns religiosos também ensinam que a felicidade é algo inacessível ao homem; que o homem nasceu para sofrer, e que através desse processo de purificação ele pode preparar-se para a vida futura. E há os que vão ao extremo de considerar um inocente sorriso como sendo pecado. O terceiro conceito, com o qual concordamos: Todos temos direito à felicidade. Não é verdade que todos possuímos um inextinguível desejo de alcançar a felicidade? Não é este um dos mais profundos anseios do coração humano? Seria razoável pensar que o Autor da vida houvesse plantado dentro do coração humano um desejo que jamais seria realizado? Não! Positivamente não! O fato de existir em nós o desejo inato de alcançar a felicidade é uma indicação de que ela existe e é acessível a todos. A mais prática filosofia de vida foi expressa por S. Paulo, o grande santo e filósofo do primeiro século. Escreveu ele: “Regozijai-vos sempre.” (I Tessalonicenses 5:16). Toda pessoa tem direito de regozijar-se e sentir-se feliz em toda a vida. A culpa de não encontrar a felicidade reside com o próprio homem. Ele não sabe como encontrá-la, porque ignora as leis e normas que levam contentamento à vida, ou porque obstinadamente recusa andar nos caminhos que conduzem à verdadeira fonte de felicidade. Que é Felicidade? Antes de tratarmos do problema de como alcançar a felicidade, problema que, estou certo, todos desejam resolver, consideremos primeiramente o que é a verdadeira felicidade, e em segundo lugar as causas da infelicidade. Isto nos dará a chave para uma vida plena de gozo. A saúde e a felicidade estão intimamente associadas. Em outras palavras, a boa saúde promove a felicidade. Quando eu falo de saúde, refiro-me não apenas ao bem-estar físico, mas também à saúde espiritual e emocional, pois é impossível separar uma da outra. Elas estão intimamente relacionadas, para o bem ou para o mal, para prazer ou para desprazer. Aquele que desfruta boa saúde mental, emocional e física, pode considerar-se uma pessoa feliz. A dor física, notemos, é uma indicação de algum distúrbio orgânico. Para nos aliviarmos procuramos o médico. O mesmo acontece no campo do sofrimento espiritual e emocional. Quando alguém diz: “Sou um infeliz,” “sinto-me tão confundido,” “ninguém me compreende,” “estou sempre nervoso,” “preferiria jamais ter nascido,” é uma indicação de distúrbio mental e perturbações emocionais. Tais pessoas estão urgentemente necessitadas de mudar sua atitude em relação aos seus infortúnios. A felicidade não pode ser encontrada na busca do ouro, na concentração em coisas materiais, ou na busca interminável de prazeres seculares. O estado da mente do homem determina o gozo ou desgosto da vida. É grande verdade que a mente sadia produz corpo sadio, e inversamente que uma mente enferma pode gerar muitos males físicos. Permitam que eu ilustre: Aqui está um belo jovem, alto, mas a única coisa que realmente tem importância são as últimas poucas polegadas de sua estatura, isto é, o cérebro. É ali, no cérebro, que o homem vive com o seu Deus, com o seu próximo e consigo mesmo. O resto de todo este alto corpo, com o coração, o sangue, os pulmões, o estômago, o fígado e os outros órgãos vitais, inclusive as glândulas, foram criados unicamente para permitir ao cérebro viver. As pernas e pés existem apenas com o objetivo de conduzir a mente para um e outro lado, e as mãos foram criadas para executar a vontade da mente. Mas há em toda parte pessoas que crêem que todo o corpo foi criado para satisfazer unicamente ao estômago, e que o comer e o beber é o principal objetivo da vida. Não! O homem deve comer e beber, mas apenas com o objetivo de conservar a mente em perfeitas condições. Se o homem se lembrasse sempre de conservar a mente pura e enobrecida, jamais violando sua consciência, ele poderia experimentar diariamente a verdadeira alegria de viver. A mente, capital do corpo, é o centro diretor para onde todos os cabos, isto é, os nervos do corpo inteiro convergem, se encontram, inter-relacionam e coordenam todas as funções do corpo, mente e alma. Uma vez que o homem é um ser moral, é lógico que qualquer distúrbio da mente, como a violação da consciência, o temor, a ansiedade ou o ódio, desorganizarão todo o harmonioso conjunto de funções do delicado sistema nervoso. Este, por sua vez, afetará e transtornará profundamente as funções normais de outras partes do corpo. Isto se deve à íntima relação psicossomática da pessoa no seu todo para o bem ou para o mal, para a alegria ou para a tristeza. A Felicidade Reclama Saudável Filosofia de Vida A felicidade depende também do conceito que a pessoa faça concernente ao universo à razão de sua própria existência como indivíduo. Em outras palavras, a felicidade depende da capacidade do ser humano de conformar-se a uma filosofia de vida básica e verdadeira, expressa na forma de religião. Por religião queremos dizer o esforço de uma pessoa para responder satisfatoriamente às seguintes perguntas: De onde vim? Por que estou aqui? Que significa a vida? Para onde irei depois? Toda pessoa que responda a estas perguntas calmamente, honestamente, sem desapontamentos, cuja vida esteja harmoniosamente ajustada, encontrará a felicidade e a alegria da vida. Mas para a maioria das pessoas religião não é mais do que o cumprimento de certas obrigações piedosas ou a participação em certos ritos e cerimônias. No entanto, a vida precisa ser mais que isto. Uma verdadeira filosofia estabelece uma elevada norma para todos os aspectos da vida: para os negócios, o trabalho, o lar, as recreações e não é afetada desfavoravelmente, quer se trate de sucesso ou de desapontamento, porque ela é um caminho para a maior felicidade. Tempos atrás uma viúva pediu a um pastor que desse a seu filho alguns conselhos e orientação para uma vida melhor. O jovem tinha cerca de vinte anos, e desde a adolescência tinha sido um angustioso problema para sua mãe. Falou com ele, e ficou sabendo que não havia vício ou pecado de que ele não tivesse tido um conhecimento experimental. E nessa vida de libertinagem ele estava malbaratando a fortuna da mãe, sem nunca pensar no futuro. Ele lhe disse: – Diga-me, jovem, o que a vida significa para você? Qual o propósito de sua vida? Ele moveu a cabeça com alguma tristeza, e disse: Não sei. Há muitas pessoas que, como este jovem, não sabem por que estão vivendo. Esta falta de objetivo leva a inumeráveis tragédias, arruina vidas e faz que as pessoas cheguem a amaldiçoar o dia em que nasceram. Causas de Infelicidade Consideremos agora algumas das emoções ou paixões que conspiram contra a verdadeira felicidade. A palavra “paixão” é rica em significado. Em seu verdadeiro sentido ela significa “amor ardente.” E hoje esta palavra perdeu o seu significado real e é usada principalmente para referir-se aos impulsos mais baixos do ser humano. Mencionaremos três principais paixões ou emoções que geram mais desventuras do que muitos imaginam. São as enfermidades infecciosas da mente que identificaremos como temor, complexo de culpa e ódio. Temor e Ansiedade As mais salientes características da mente humana nesta época de tecnologia são o temor e a ansiedade. Sim, isto constitui o mais angustioso problema de nosso tempo. Vamos, pois, considerar o problema do temor, ansiedade, intranqüilidade e insegurança os quais apresentam aproximadamente os mesmos sintomas. Há duas espécies de temor: primeiro, o temor saudável que o Criador colocou em nosso sistema nervoso para nossa defesa e proteção; o impulso que nos move a nos proteger contra perigos externos como, por exemplo, ser atropelado por um automóvel ou contrair uma moléstia infecciosa. Este temor não produz infelicidade, mas faz que a pessoa tome certas precauções contra possíveis acidentes. Segundo, há o temor mórbido, motivado por distúrbios mentais internos, que levam à ansiedade. A ansiedade é um conflito interior da alma, no qual não há real ameaça à vida, mas que nos infelicitam algumas vezes com situações abstratas que não podemos ver, menos ainda enfrentar. Este segundo tipo de temor, ou ansiedade, é o maior fator de desventuras humanas que se conhece. A pessoa que sofre de ansiedade crônica, sente-se em geral cansada a maior parte do tempo. Após uma noite de repouso sente-se tão exausta como se tivesse estado trabalhando a noite toda. Dizem os psiquiatras que 75% das causas de fadiga crônica referem-se a indivíduos que vivem atormentados por temores e ansiedades que solapam o seu sistema nervoso e debilitam sus energias vitais em maior medida que qualquer tarefa normal, mental ou física. Em resumo, a fonte real dessa básica espécie de ansiedade jaz em alguma infeliz relação entre o homem e seu Deus; ou entre o homem e seu semelhante; ou existe porque o homem não está em paz consigo mesmo. Tal doentia relação na vida destrói numa pessoa a paz de espírito. Temores Reais e Supersticiosos Faz algum tempo, minutos antes de tomar o avião da Argentina para o Chile, subitamente alguns dos passageiros se lembraram de que era sexta-feira, dia 13. Suas superstições foram despertadas e alguns desejaram mesmo cancelar a viagem, pois temiam um acidente. Não sendo supersticioso, um passageiro cristão fez a mais prazerosa viagem, embora alguns dos outros, em contraste, se sentissem intranqüilos toda vez que o avião sofria uma queda no vácuo, principalmente sobre as altas montanhas nevadas dos Andes. Sua ansiedade, devida à superstição transformou-lhes a viagem numa agonia. Há muitas pessoas que estão sempre temerosas de perder o emprego sem nenhuma causa aparente. Outros temem sempre que estão a caminho da pobreza; possuem casa própria, dinheiro no banco, mas a ansiedade “os devora.” Há os que temem dia a dia que vão morrer de alguma enfermidade, e outros constantemente temem a morte. Encontrei uma vez uma jovem senhora que me disse: Temo que vou morrer de câncer. Que a faz pensar assim? É que minha mãe morreu dessa terrível enfermidade e estou certa de que eu também vou morrer assim. Repliquei-lhe : – Eu não me preocupo com à morte. Eu me preocupo mais com a vida. Sei que vivo apenas uma vez, e desejo desfrutar cada dia da vida. Não me sinto amofinado com a espécie de enfermidade que irá causar a minha morte. Quando ela vier, eu sei que virá algum dia, lhe darei as boas-vindas. Esta mulher estava apenas na casa dos trinta anos, e já se sentia atormentada pensando diariamente na enfermidade que lhe causaria a morte. Tenho alguns amigos agricultores, que depois de uma colheita excepcional que lhes permitiu viver vários anos sem preocupações, ficaram imediatamente tomados de ansiedade pelo que seria a colheita seguinte. Haveria chuva, ou ia ter lugar uma estiagem? Haveria bom tempo ou alguma pragana iria destruir-lhes a lavoura? Em vez de se sentirem felizes com o bom resultado da safra recolhida, desfrutando os benefícios, estavam ansiosos quanto ao que seria a próxima safra. Há demasiadas superstições, temores e ansiedades, e tantas facetas com respeito a estas enfermidades infecciosas da mente, que nem tenho tempo de menciona-las todas. Esses temores devem ser enfrentados e confrontados de modo a se determinar a natureza da ansiedade ou do temor. Se forem comprovados ser apenas do tipo supersticioso, é fácil então dominá-los. O bom senso diz que a superstição não deve ter lugar num espírito esclarecido. Uma pessoa normal confia em Deus cada dia de sua vida, e não se permitirá ser atormentada por mil e uma superstições que roubam a alegria de viver. Mas se o temor tem uma causa real, tangível, a única maneira é enfrentá-lo valentemente e com determinação, a fim de encontrar a solução para o problema. Um Caso Específico: Homem com Reumatismo Agudo Uma das causas de ansiedade real é o complexo crônico de culpa. Uma vez enquanto um conferencista estava fazendo uma conferência numa grande cidade, um homem coxo, de meia idade, e que sofria intensamente, foi levado à plataforma após a conferência. Disse ele que todo aquele dia estivera pensando seriamente no suicídio como fim para as suas misérias. Mas agora, um de seus filhos lhe levara um convite para a conferência que estava sendo pronunciada aquela noite. Disse ele: “O título de sua conferência me atraiu, e decidi ouvi-lo antes de meter uma bala na cabeça. Talvez o senhor tenha uma feliz solução para a minha vida angustiosa. Nos últimos catorze anos venho sofrendo de reumatismo agudo. Às vezes fico na cama três meses seguidos. Não há remédio que possa curar-me ou aliviar-me. Marcaram um encontro para o dia seguinte, e ele contou ao conferencista sua triste história. Vinte anos antes estivera no caminho da prosperidade. Casara com uma linda jovem e possuía sua casa própria. Então seu pai, um rico homem de negócios, confiou ao filho alguns encargos comerciais. Este tirou vantagem da situação e, mediante processo estritamente legal, privou o pai de grande quantidade de títulos, apropriando-se deles. Desesperado afinal, o pai levou o próprio filho diante dos tribunais, sem nenhum resultado. Oprimido pela dor, o pai morreu alguns meses depois. O filho sentiu que havia sido a causa da morte do pai. Depois disto, graças a má administração, e como uma condenação a suas más obras, perdeu tudo, até mesmo o que havia ganho licitamente antes de antes de arruinar o pai. Assim privara a mãe e as irmãs de uma boa herança. Agora tinha uma grande família. Nos últimos catorze anos Vinha sofrendo de reumatismo que lhe inutilizaram os dedos e causavam tanta dor que muitas vezes ficava meses sem poder sair da cama. Sua culpa o perseguia e o atormentava cada minuto de sua vida. Acrescentou ele que sua mãe e uma irmã casada estavam vivendo na mesma cidade, de maneira que o conferencista mandou chamá-las no dia seguinte. Depois de haver-lhes falado sobre o assunto, conseguiu que o pobre enfermo fosse recebido. Ali, humildemente pediu perdão a sua mãe e a Deus. Depois de ouvir as palavras de perdão da mãe, um sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios, e ele disse: “Este é o meu primeiro momento feliz em vinte anos. Como resultado, dois dias mais tarde ele pôde andar com o auxílio de uma bengala, e pouco depois se locomovia como um jovem! Nunca mais sofreu de reumatismo. Normalizando a situação de sua consciência, ele conseguiu ver melhorada sua saúde e começou a encontrar alegria na vida. O que os médicos e os remédios não puderam fazer, a confissão da culpa logrou alcançar. Agora ele leva uma vida contente e próspera. Um especialista em artritismo e reumatismo fez a seguinte afirmação: “Cinqüenta e um por cento dos casos de artritismo, reumatismo e colites em pacientes que tenho examinado no hospital, tiveram sua origem no remorso que lhes estava atormentando a consciência.” É fato provado que uma consciência cronicamente perturbada produz mudanças químicas e biológicas no organismo humano, o que por sua vez enferma o corpo. O filósofo francês Rousseau (1712-1778), é um vívido exemplo disto. Quando jovem ele viveu na cidade de Turim, na casa de uma mulher de Verecelli. Em suas confissões ele escreveu: “Desta casa levo comigo um terrível fardo de culpa que depois de quarenta anos ainda está indelével em minha consciência, e quanto mais velho fico, mais pesado é o fardo de minha alma.” Ele havia roubado um objeto de valor da dona da casa. Posteriormente, quando a perda foi descoberta, lançou a culpa sobre a servente da casa, que como resultado perdeu o ganha pão e a dignidade. Ele continua: “Acusei-a como ladra, lançando assim uma jovem honesta e nobre na vergonha e na miséria. Ela me disse então: ‘O senhor lançou a desgraça sobre mim, mas eu não desejo estar no seu lugar.’ A lembrança freqüente disto dá-me noites de insônia, como se fixa ontem que tal fato acontecer. É certo que algumas vezes minha consciência esteve adormecida, mas agora ela me atormenta como nunca dantes. Este fardo está mais pesado agora sobre o meu coração; sua lembrança não morre, Tenho que fazer uma confissão.” Nesta relação são verdadeiras as palavras escritas mil anos antes da era cristã em (Prov. 28:13) – “O que encobre suas transgressões nunca prosperará, mas o que as confessa e deixa, alcançará misericórdia.” Sim, o que viola sua própria consciência está movendo guerra contra si próprio, porque o pecado desorganiza as funções normais de cada célula nervosa do cérebro e de todo o sistema nervoso, dando em resultado a tensão nervosa e o mau humor. Quão terrível é pensar que há pessoas que movem guerra a si mesmas! Levar o peso de uma culpa não confessada através de meses e anos, obscurece a mente, destrói a alma e o corpo, e rouba a alegria de viver. Por outro lado, desejo falar-vos do gozo de um homem que foi bravo bastante para endireitar sua vida passada. Um pregador recebeu um belo cartão postal de um respeitado advogado e juiz. Ele escreveu: “Desde que o senhor ajudou-me a endireitar minha vida, sinto-me outro. Minha mente é clara e de novo amo minha profissão e meu trabalho. Até meus passeios freqüentes no parque pela margem do rio, parece realizarem-se numa atmosfera mudada. Agora encontro prazer em apreciar as belezas da Natureza. O cântico dos pássaros nas árvores é como confortante música aos meus ouvidos. Antes eu não tinha prazer em observar as flores e as plantas nem em ouvir os pássaros cantarem nas árvores. Oh! Muito obrigado. Agora vale a pena viver!” Ateus e Agnósticos Há outra fonte de ansiedade. Uma classe de pessoas que sofrem muito são os que se orgulham de ser ateus, incrédulos e agnósticos. Muitas vezes quando a ingratidão do próximo ou luta e revezes parecem subjugar suas pobres alma, eles não têm aonde ir em busca de auxílio. Não é assim com os que crêem num Deus amante, fiel e Sustentador. A viva fé em Deus está plantada no fato de que Ele manifestou ao homem o Seu amor redentor, por meio de Seu Filho, nosso Senhor, o que por sua vez faz que o homem possa amar o Seu Criador e nEle confiar. Uma fé assim viva vence o sentimento de ansiedade e insegurança e dá à vida força motivadora. O grande teólogo filósofo S. Paulo, escreveu: Fil. 4:6 – “Não andeis anciosos por coisa alguma, mas em tudo, pela oração e pela súplica, com ações de graças, sejam as vossas petições conhecidas diante de Deus.” Heb. 13:6 – ”Assim com confiança, ousemos dizer: O Senhor é o meu auxílio; não temerei. O que me poderá fazer o homem?” Há outra confortante promessa, que foi feita no oitavo século antes da era cristã: Isa. 41:10 – “Não temas pois eu sou contigo; não te assombres, pois eu sou teu Deus.” É um fato histórico que quando homens ou nações se tornam indiferentes para com o único verdadeiro Deus, o temor e a ansiedade oprimam o coração dos homens. A dor física não produz tão agudo sofrimento como o pesado fardo de temor e ansiedade, como resultado dos conflitos íntimos. Carroll A. Wise, em seu livro Psychiatry and the Bible, escreve: “A fé é sempre uma resposta a alguma coisa que se apresenta como digna de confiança, ao passo que a ansiedade é uma resposta a algo que sentimos como uma ameaça.” A fé em Deus é mais forte que o temor. É uma questão mais que meramente intelectual ou teológica. Ela age como remédio, pois possui propriedades curativas para a mente, a alma e o corpo. Sim, a fé torna os homens saudáveis e faz que desapareçam do espírito o temor e a ansiedade. Ódio e Ressentimento Há duas poderosas forças que operam através da mente e do coração dos homens. São as forças do amor, de natureza construtiva, e do ódio, de natureza sempre destrutiva. As forças do amor trabalham sempre para harmonia entre os homens, ao passo que as forças do ódio sempre levam à desarmonia. As forças do amor ajudam a unificar os elementos da vida, ao passo que as forças do ódio levam à confusão e ao conflito. Tem-se demonstrado que o cultivo das forças do amor prolongam o período da vida humana, ao passo que as forças do ódio o encurtam. Ódio é suicídio lento. Ódio, ressentimento e espírito não disposto a perdoar são as mais graves da todas as enfermidades da mente. Há os que parecem desejar unicamente nutrir ressentimentos e ódio. Parece que desejam fazer-se miseráveis. Dizem que ninguém há como eles. Isto pode às vezes ser fruto de relações inamistosas entre membros da família. Outras vezes, é o empregado que detesta o empregador. Talvez um trabalhador tenha ressentimento contra algum companheiro de trabalho, e toda vez que o vê ou nele pensa, sua pressão sangüínea aumenta. “Ah! – pensa ele – este homem é a causa de todos os meus aborrecimentos. Ao menos se ele morresse!” Muitos sofrem devido ao ódio que nutrem pelo semelhante; dessa forma têm a mente em estado tumultuoso de guerra civil. Os psiquiatras afirmam que indivíduos sob o domínio do ódio não são normais dado que dizem e fazem coisas que pessoas normais não fariam. O velho sábio Salomão, em 950 A. C., escreveu uma eterna verdade em Prov. 10:12 – “O ódio excita contendas, mas o amor cobre todas as transgressões.” Tratemos outra vez ligeiramente das reações fisiológicas que são causadas por essas paixões, que por sua vez afetam seriamente a saúde física. As glândulas supra-renais, localizadas acima dos rins, segregam uma substância chamada adrenalina. Quando a adrenalina entra na corrente sangüínea, dá ao sangue uma energia defensiva extra momentânea maior que a normalmente necessária. O Criador nos proveu com este maravilhoso mecanismo, de maneira que quando estamos em grande perigo, podemos nos defender mais prontamente. Por exemplo, se um homem numa densa floresta é atacado por um animal bravio, ele necessita de uma força extra para imediatamente defender-se. Quando o indivíduo sente ódio, ira ou espírito de vingança contra alguém, as glândulas supra-renais injetam adrenalina no sangue, preparando-o para enfrentar a oposição e lutar em defesa própria. Mas o indivíduo não luta – pelo menos, não luta com os seus punhos. Há pessoas que recebem esta descarga de adrenalina na corrente sangüínea muitas vezes ao dia. Se a situação continua ininterrupta por um longo período, o sangue fica envenenado, sobrevindo modificações no aparelho digestivo, causando pedras na vesícula ou nos rins, úlceras estomacais, alta pressão sangüínea e outros transtornos. Em muitos casos esses incômodos poderiam ser evitados apenas pelo manter-se a mente em calma, mesmo quando nossa reputação é desafiada, ou quando somos tratados com injustiça. Sim, é alto negócio perdoar imediatamente, e nunca guardar ressentimento. Como Alcançar a Felicidade Tenho adotado uma filosofia de vida que posso recomendar confiantemente a todos. Quando compreendi a relação psicossomática que existe entre o corpo e a mente, eu disse a mim mesmo: “Por que guardar ressentimentos e ódio? De que vale nutrir quaisquer sentimentos de recalques contra outros? Se fizer isto, estou tão somente convidando misérias e tormentos mentais, levando comigo, com o passar do tempo, enfermidades físicas que me exigirão grandes gastos financeiros com médicos e remédios. Prefiro usar meu dinheiro para coisas melhores. Minha saúde vale mais. Se alguém deseja entrar em conflito comigo, deverá ficar sozinha. Fique ele doente, se quiser, mas eu não nutrirei ódio ou ressentimento ou prevenção contra ninguém. Desejo ter saúde e gozar a vida.” O maior filósofo religioso, nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, disse: S. Mar. 11:26 – ” Mas se vós não perdoardes, também vosso Pai, que está nos céus, não vos perdoará as vossas ofensas.” E a ironia da situação é que aquele que nutre ódio e ressentimento no coração faz mais dano a si mesmo que ao objeto de seu ódio, porque sua própria mente se torna um constante campo de batalha. O cômico da situação é que provavelmente o indivíduo odiado nem sabe que o outro tem contra ele maus sentimentos. Eu sei que é difícil drenar do coração o ódio, a amargura, a ira, especialmente quando se sabe que alguém procurou marear nossa reputação, ou falou contra nós palavras maldosas. Mas aquele que deseja desfrutar a vida, deve dizer como disse nosso Senhor: “Pai, perdoa-lhes, pois não sabem o que fazem.” Na realidade, os que se ressentem contra outros muitas vezes não sabem o que estão fazendo. S. João disse: “Todo o que odeia a seu irmão é homicida. E vós sabeis que nenhum homicida tem a vida eterna permanente em si.” (1 João 3:15.) Nunca nos esqueçamos do bem conhecido ditado: “Errar é humano; perdoar é divino.” A Mente e a Memória Para alcançar a felicidade é necessário também ter controle sobre todos os impulsos, paixões, desejos e atos da vida. Todo o corpo deve estar sujeito à vontade, e a vontade deve estar sob o controle da razão. Em grande parte, as pessoas estão em geral prontas para descobrir as faltas alheias e ignorar as próprias. O homem sempre gosta de pensar que é melhor do que é realmente. Ele não gosta de descobrir as próprias imperfeições. É preciso muita coragem para ser um juiz severo consigo próprio. Ninguém até hoje nasceu com tendência natural para ser perfeito. Todo homem ou mulher que logrou desenvolver um caráter perfeito só o alcançou graças a anos de autodisciplina, eliminando uma após outra as imperfeições do caráter. É benefício a todo indivíduo conservar a mente e a consciência sempre em harmonia com os preceitos do eterno Decálogo Moral. Se fizer isto, a consciência será um anjo de guarda. Se não, ela ameaçará o seu dono como um demônio, reprovando-o com insistência tão impiedosa e constante, que a vida se lhe torna um fardo. Aristóteles disse: “A memória é o anotador de nossa alma.” E outro autor diz: “A memória é o registrador de nossa consciência e das batalhas da vida, da câmara dos pensamentos e da razão.” Na memória estão escritas para sempre todas as ações da vida, boas ou más, todo o amor ou ódio. Muitas vezes ela nos leva à noção dos bons e maus atos de todo o curso da vida. Daí o gozo com respeito a alguns desses atos, e o remorso constante em relação a outros. Quão importante, pois, meus amigos, viver de maneira que nossa memória no declínio da vida seja apenas de tal natureza que incrementará paz e gozo, e fará avultar a felicidade. Amor Um ingrediente adicional importante a uma vida de alegria é o amor puro e elevado. A certeza de ser profundamente amado e desejado é um tônico para as pessoas normais. Mas para ser profundamente amado e querido, como o esposo quer a esposa, os filhos aos pais, os amigos aos seus colegas, é preciso primeiro semear altruisticamente essa maravilhosa semente na vida de outros, sendo bondoso e sempre pronto a ajudar alguém sem esperar remuneração. A semeadura do amor sempre produz amor. Não faz muito tempo, uma pessoa queixou-se a mim: “Ninguém me estima. Ninguém me ama.” Eu disse a essa pessoa: “Comece a amar a outros; mostre interesse em seu bem-estar, e esqueça-se de si mesmo. No devido tempo você terá muitos amigos amáveis. A Verdade A honestidade e a verdade devem ser pedras angulares da própria existência de uma pessoa. Deve ela humildemente e com boa vontade receber e viver o que sabe ser verdade, venha de onde vier. Ela não será governada por seus gostos ou desgostos, nem por seus sentimentos ou preconceitos. É o reconhecimento, a aceitação e o viver a verdade que sempre bane a ansiedade, a inquietação e o sentimento de infelicidade. Conclusão Queridos amigos, nós vivemos apenas uma vez. Se é certo que passamos por esta vida apenas uma vez, devemos sem dúvida esforçar-nos por viver em estado de felicidade. Tomemos a determinação de gozar a vida e cultivar a felicidade. Façamos disto um hábito. O cultivo da felicidade deve ser a filosofia de cada um e deve dominar todo pensamento e atividade. Ao levantar-se pela manhã, diga cada um a si mesmo: “Hoje serei feliz. Não pensarei, nem direi ou farei qualquer coisa que me faça infeliz, e me prive da paz de mente e de gozo para o dia.” A felicidade deve ser cultivada como uma planta no jardim. A planta deve ser regada com freqüência e o canteiro deve ser capinado constantemente se desejamos que a planta seja viçosa e bela. Assim também a felicidade deve ser cultivada, e diariamente precisamos eliminar a erva daninha da infelicidade que aparece na mente, na forma de tentação para que se transgrida a lei natural e moral, com o resultado da ansiedade, temor, inveja, ódio ou espírito indisposto a perdoar. Lembremos sempre o que disse Pascal uma vez: “A felicidade não está apenas dentro ou fora de nós, mas em nossa união com Deus.” Acima de tudo, vale a pena controlar os sentimentos e paixões, sujeitando-os à razão e à vontade de Deus. É debalde buscar alguém a felicidade, se não submete os impulsos na obediência ao princípio. Digamos conosco mesmo: “Jamais farei ou direi qualquer coisa que me obrigue a transgredir a lei moral e violar a minha consciência, o que resultaria em complexo de culpa.” Tenhamos nossas mentes; completamente purificadas, pra que, santificados pelo Espírito de Deus, possamos abrigar apenas pensamentos de amor, bondade, paz, sabedoria, conhecimento, discernimento, paciência e perdão. Então em muitos casos o reumatismo, distúrbios digestivos, hipertensão e outros males semelhantes desaparecerão e nós estaremos bem e felizes. Quantos de meus amigos estão prontos, com o auxílio de Deus, a tomar uma vassoura, figuradamente falando, e varrer da mente todas as coisas que produzem infelicidade, temor, ansiedade, ressentimento, imoralidade, inveja, ódio e um espírito mal disposto, substituindo-os por qualidades espirituais que contribuem para a formação de um caráter nobre, e uma atrativa personalidade? É meu desejo sincero, de coração, que vos toque uma felicidade verdadeira e verdadeira alegria. Pr. Walter Schubert